Sins of Twilight
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Grandracmon has turned the Dream world into his own personal twilight realm, from which he's releasing an assault onto all the Dimensions, seeking desperately after the one thing that will let him gain full control of over the dream world. The Hazard.
1. Chapter 1 Wrath's Fear

Sins of Twilight

Chapter 1

Wrath's Fear

Daemon backhanded Wargreymon X as the digimon drilled as hard as he could in his tornado form. The air rang with loose data for a mere half second, as the leverage of the demon won, smashing the mega towards the ground. Daemon roared in pain for second holding his hand to his side, a very deep wound leaked data, the Demon smirked. "Is this the amazing Tai? The one that everyone said would be this worlds savior? I was wrong to have even worried about any resistance from this pathetic dimension!" The digimon boasted.

On top of Birdramon's back, Sora kept a close watch as Wargreymon X flew through the air. A light flare from the crash spot signaling that he had lost his Biomerge form. "Birdramon..." she shouted over the roar of the battle. The phoenix nodded, before swinging around dropping her partner off near to the crash site, before taking off to tangle with some Vilemon.

Sora ran rapidly through the forest, the roots of the trees meaning nothing as she sped towards the gogglehead. Tai was on one of his knees panting, glancing to her as he heard her footsteps. He motioned over to Agumon, "Check on him." he breathed in pain.

Agumon was lying on the ground, severely injured. Sora turned him over, but the slight movement caused a light to flash as he de-digivolved into Koromon. Sora's nerves almost snapped with worry until the small digimon started to talk.

"Anybody get the IP address of the hyperlink that hit us?" Koromon mumbled, before falling asleep in Sora's arms. The bearer of love let out a breath of relief, before turning to the object of her affection.

"He's hurt, but alright." she told Tai, walking back over to him, "Your not looking so hot either."

If Sora had been expecting an, I'll be find... that wasn't exactly what she got. Tai stood on his feet, looking at her, before stopping a second to get his balance, "Sora... could I borrow your hat for a second."

Sora was startled, yet curious, so she handed him her hat. Tai nodded a thanks, before turning around and made a retching sound. Sora just blinked for a second before registering what happened.

The blood drained out of her face, very appalled. "Tai KAMIYA!" she shouted, "DID YOU JUST THROW UP IN MY HAT!"

Tai had fallen to his knees again. He wanted to say that it was force of habit to not throw up on the ground, and that he was sorry, but somehow his strength failed him to do anything but breath over the puke filled hat. Sora noticed his weakness and instantly went to help him up. "You alright?"

Tai shook his head to clear it, ignoring the question, "How far are we from the mark?" .

"About 600 yards." she told him. Tai nodded, "Good... oh and sorry about your hat." He said managed out. Reality was that he felt winded, and ill, but he couldn't stop now. There was far too much at stake, including Sora's life.

Sora rolled her eyes, looking back at the overturned hat... Tai's stomach fluids still visible, "It was out of style anyways." As disgusted with the fact that Tai threw up in her hat... again, she knew she could use it as an excuse to go to the mall with him to get another one.

Tai smirked, before grimacing in pain as Sora helped him walk towards the mark. "You look better with a hair clip." Sora just rolled her eyes, before they turned back towards the sound of pounding footsteps.

Tai's heart had skipped in a beat in worry, but relaxed when he saw that it was just Rika and Kyuubimon. "Shouldn't you be preparing right now?"

Rika rolled her eyes, "Didn't I tell you not to go and get yourself killed?" Rika had always been the type to relish in the I told you so's, and doubly with Tai, who never seemed to be wrong.

Sora smiled, glad that Rika had come to Tai's aid. Sora helped Tai onto Kyuubimon, having to steady him for a moment, before handing him the sleeping Koromon. "Well, you know how us Goggleheads are," Tai smirked, hanging onto Rika, a little to firmly for Sora's liking, but Tai had no such thoughts going through his head.

Tai's thoughts were more along the lines of trying not to fall off the digimon that was about to give him a ride.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Far too well. You're just lucky you have us redheads to watch out for you, otherwise you would've bit the dust a long time ago."

"Ain't that the truth," Sora agreed. Rika laughed, before she and Kyubbimon took off with Tai.

"What's the status?" Tai asked Rika, his stomach wanting to empty its contents again from the motions of Kyuubimon. Still, he was glad it was Kyuubimon that was carrying him. She was far more graceful then any human or digimon Tai knew.

"Most of long nose's forces have retreated towards the valley. He's lost a something like 70% of the Commandramon. Gizmon's number hasn't dwindled much, but they've done little damage as well." Rika smirked, "Most of his troops are cowering at this point... they're being hesitant to shoot and mainly just fighting poorly. We take down Daemon, they're going to fall apart."

"It would be wise to not count on that however." Kyuubimon spoke, "We still do not know what are Dragomon's plans are, nor what Kurata's final move is. He no doubt has more then one ace in the hole." Tai just hoped he didn't have a certain ace in the hole.

"Knowing him, he'll probably detonate his army or something to try and take us out just out of spite." Tai said. "What's our losses?"

"The air division has probably taken the most losses, but your battle plan has run very smoothly."

Kyuubimon came to a halt as they reached the edge of a pond. One that she had grown a distsates for from its uses lately. Tai got off her and looked around for anything suspicious, this was the place. "You two get out of here. You need to be ready."

Rika laughed haughtily,"Your talking to the digimon queen, I'm always ready." Tai watched only for a second as the redhead ran off on top of her digimon.

After the second was up, Tai's stomach convulsed, before proceeding to empty its contents on the ground. Koromon was held off to the side he wouldn't get hit by what little remained in his stomach. "I'm going to take a nice week long break of doing nothing but sleeping after this." He muttered, knowing the unlikelihood of that. He stood... barely, but it was enough. The battle had gone on for 3 hours now, and Tai had held Wargreymon X for a far longer time then he had ever previously done. He was pretty worn by now.

He searched the sky, before spotting his target, a very mad Daemon and very persistent MetalGarururmon X. It was time to end this.

Izzy surveyed the battlefield from the back of MegaKabuterimon. He had been making note of the enemies positions and sending the information down to the others via text. His hands flying fast as he texted that the Gizmon's were retreating. He quickly got a text back Michael.

_Pincer. _Was all it said, that was plenty for Izzy to understand. He swiftly lead the troops towards the side, before charging. The attack slammed into the Gizmon, who now where in a disordered array. The Gizmon stopped firing completely and just ran back as fast as they could. The Chosen air force was not going to miss this chance, and the slammed into the back of the Gizmon hard, depleting their ranks rapidly.

Michael had watched the Gizmon retreat, something was wrong about it, he stalled for a moment. "No... He's planning something," he told his digimon. "Watch the ridge... there's dust coming up from behind." The great serpent knew his partner was right. His eyes zeroed in on the ridge, before going wide with fear.

"All Air Force back 1000 meters!" MegaSeadramon roared, "TankDramon 12 o'clock!"

It took Izzy a second to register what the serpent said, but his face paled as he saw what the digimon was referring too. Of all of Kurata's 5 creations, Tankdramon were easily his strongest, and in the month since Tai formally declared war on Kurata, they had only managed to take down 1 of these monsters. They were known to have synchronous targeting system that they shared, giving the digimon the ability to be far more accurate and deadly when they were in groups.

As normal, when Izzy was thinking, MegaKabuterimon was doing. When he caught eye of th 10 Tankdramon's, sending their payloads of missiles' and bullets towards Tai's flying army, he turned around about as fast as he could. "Izzy... Izzy... Problem!" he yelled to his companion as another hail of missiles slammed into air formation from a group of Tankdramon on top of the hill from his east flank.

"Ahh!" Izzy cried as a bullet grazed his upper left shoulder, but he hadn't had time to think about it before MegaKabuterimon had spun hard left to avoid yet another set of attacks

The bug groaned when three missiles slammed into his side as veered towards relative safety, a distance now made much farther due to the flanking Tankdramon. MegaKabuterimon breathed hard clearing end point of the Tankdramon's range. His arms ached, and his back rippled pain, but he was still flying. He could hear Izzy whimper in pain, before the destined gathered himself. He surveyed the damaged done.

Izzy gulped. They had lost most of the Air Force in that attack, their army of 200 strong fliers had been reduced to a mere 40 or 50, but even that was not what gripped his heart in terror. The attack that had once ripped into the Air Force, was now being leveled at the battlefield itself. What had before been a giant entanglement of digimon, from Gizmon and Commandramon to Meramon, Ogremon, Mojomon among others, was now a giant dust cloud as the Tankdramon let loose on the battlefield.

"We've pushed him into a corner... and so he had saved his Tankdramon for this. Prodigious, he doesn't care about casualties, so what's he after? " Izzy spoke, wondering what was going through Kurata's mind right now.

"He just leveled his own forces." MegaKabuterimon said astonished. The fact didn't seem to register in Izzy's mind nearly as strong as it had in MegaKabuterimon... at least until something of great importance flashed through his mind. "MIMI!" he shouted. "Mimi was guarding the flank that the Tankdramon got through..."

The rest didn't need to be said, if those 5 Tankdramon got through... then what happened to Mimi?

The minute that Joe and Zudomon saw the Tankdramon ascend the hill, both of them knew what to do. Tai had taken them aside, and while had not specified this exact situation, he had told them that Kurata was a very sore loser. One who if he couldn't get things easily, tossed it all away.

Prepared for such a situation, they began to dig as the Tankdramon gunned down most of the air force... well Zudomon did. Joe started to hope that they would manage to make it out alive, climbing deeper into Zudomon's shell to what he hoped was more protection.

By the time the Tankdramon had turned their fire onto the battlefield, the only thing that could be seen left of Zudomon was the upper spikes of his shell. Not that was a small target in any way shape or form. The Tankdramon's fire rallied into the battlefield, and as the bullets ricocheted off of Zudomon's shell and the explosions washed over it, inside Joe groaned, "I'm definitely gonna have to find a new insurance company after this. I haven't had a headache this bad since you started that jam session with Terriermon." He muttered, as the sound of the explosions reverberated inside of Zudomon's shell.

"Not exactly a concha shell in there right now... is it... ." Zudomon laughed. Joe smiled as well.

They waited for a moment as the explosions stopped, not just the ones the slammed into the Walrus/Tortoise's shell, but also the ones around them. Zudomon slowly crept out of the sand. The dust covered the entire 3 mile long battlefield, but what they saw was more than enough. Digitama lay everywhere.

"Joe." Zudomon said quietly, before peetering off. The stayed quiet for a minute. As a medic, this was a hard sight for Joe. So many lives lost in moment, and nothing he could do.

"Let's go now... while we still have the dust cover." Joe told his digimon firmly.

Kurata surveyed the battlefield from the eyes of the Tankdramon in his underground bunker. He laughed heartily. "They thought they could beat me! These Tankdramon are my greatest creations. Foolish Digi-destined. Now go and look, all your precious friends are gone... and you'll be next! That's what you get for taking on the greatest! With these, I'll never have to lift a finger again to take over any world. Well, at least once I program them completely to me voice! So please be so kind and hurry up and finish off Daemon for me. His quick temper interrupts my naps." Kurata's laugh was manical, and he almost wished he had a mustache to twirl in his evil rant. Kurata's smile turned to puzzlement as the camera on the Tankdramon he was monitoring began to shake.

"What is that? An earthquake?" he wondered.

The Tankdramon had all been laughing at their success in wiping out the enemies armies, the Air forces had been ripped to shreds, and their ground forces lay as nothing more then a dust bowl. All in a mere matter of 6 minutes since they had gotten onto the battlefield. Their rejoicing stopped when the ground started to shake in a most peculiar pattern, a constant stream of pounding, as if a herd of Mammothmon's were trampling down a hillside.

Their eyes trailed down to the dust bowl... steadying their weapons looking for a target. Had the enemy survived such an attack? Surely no none mega digimon could still be able to fight after that? Nervously they shifted when a figure leapt from the great bowl of dust, all of them raised locked their auto-cannons and let their bullets rip, until they lost the figure in glint of the day star.

Zudomon's eyes narrowed, knowing that they had locked onto him, and as soon as he left the sun's gleam, he'd be dead. "VULCAN'S HAMMER!" he cried throwing his hammer towards the Tankdramon.

The second the glare from the hammer showed, all ten Tankdramon locked on and fired, failing to realize that Zudomon no longer held onto the hammer, until it was too late.

Zudomon clasped his fists together and slammed them into the nearest Tankdramon, destroying it instantly, and the tearing up the ground from the force of his fall, knocking all of the Tankdramon for a loop. He didn't let his advantage go to waste.

He slammed his fist into one the Tankdramon's head, crushing it with his bare hand, before grabbing the next and doing the same. Still holding the digimons crushed heads, he spun, crashing them into their next comrade, deleting all three instantly. Before the last on that side of the line had realized what was going on, Zudomon had picked him up by the treads and slammed him into the ground, before slamming him to the other side of the giant walrus.

Now in good position, he launched the dazed digimon into the other side of the line. Zudomon slammed into the now frantic Tankdramon, backhanding the first one, sending it flying. He picked up Thor's hammer with his free hand, smashing it into the next one, deleting him, before backhanding the next with his ferocious hammer. Zudomon spun, taking the now firing Tankdramon's attack to his shell, using the momentum to slam his hammer into the nearest face of the two Tankdramon, its neck and head making a clean break from its body before disappearing into a data of light.

From that point, it seemed as if time stopped, the last two standing digimon staring at each other. The air was still, the disgust of their actions in Zudomon's eyes, a warrior's hardness in the others.

Then the time snapped, Zudomon took two fierce steps towards the awaiting digimon. "THOR'S HAMMER!"

"BLAST GATTLING!"

Izzy watched in amazement, as Zudomon took down 9 of the 10 Tankdramon's, before an explosion, rocked both the Walrus and the last Tankdramon.

Izzy and MegaKabuterimon quickly arrived on the scene of the explosion, the Tankdramon trying to lift Zudomon's hammer from off his treads, while Gomamon and Joe lay on the ground.

Occupied with the hammer, MegaKabuterimon quickly made short work of the last Tankdramon, releasing two full electro shockers before it dissipated into data. Izzy quickly made his way over to the destined and digimon. Joe and Gomamon looked over at Izzy.

"Well about time you two showed up... You missed all the fun!" Gomamon declared, climbing up Joe.

"You have a very odd sense of fun." Joe told his digimon.

"What? Kicking Tail, taking names isn't fun? Sheesh, what a downer." Gomamon happily teased his partner.

Joe ignored the seals antics, turning to Izzy."Can you give me a ride into the dust bowl. I have no doubt there is still some injured digimon down there. Not all of them could have been wiped out. I might be able to save a few."

Daemon roared in a fury, his third eye desperately trying to keep up with the annoying pest that was MetalGarurumon X. He had released his original form just to deal with Wargreymon X, and now this other brat wasn't even trying to fight him, he just kept dodging his attacks, hitting him with a few rounds of the gatling gun, and maybe a shot from the beam rifle.

"You pathetic worm!" Daemon roared, "I've seen Rookie's with more fight in them then you. I don't know how you declare to be Tai and Agumon's equal!"

"You know Matt, he's got a point." Gabumon said from inside to the Mega to his bio-merged partner. "We haven't actually been fighting at all."

Matt smirked, "Yeah, but for some reason Taichi's worried that Kurata has a few Ace's up his sleeve. We need to save all our missiles for that moment."

"I know, but I feel foolish just avoiding him like this."

Matt nodded, knowing what the digimon meant, but that small distraction caught him off guard as Daemon backhanded them.

Truly, that had been an accident, Daemon had gotten so annoyed, that he was just waving his hands around like a maniac trying to hit the annoying fly that was attacking him. Daemon let out a roar of victory, when his 3 eyes caught the real prize. There on the other side of a lake was Tai Kamiya.

"Your still not dead! What does it take to kill one of you!" He roared, before charging towards the young limping man and his In-training Koromon. His wings flapping at an incredible pace to cover the distance.

"Suzie... NOW!" Tai roared as Antylamon leapt from the forest.

"Treasure Axe!" Lopmon and Suzie cried from inside of Antylamon. While Suzie and Lopmon had never actually managed to reach the Mega level, they had managed to do something nobody else had. They could Bio-digivolve into both their Champion and Ultimate state, giving them a significantly increased power output.

Daemon was surprised as he was pushed back, so that he stood above the lake, the former deva standing on the other, blocking his way to Tai. "What foolishness. Even with the strength you receive from your tamer, you are merely an Ultimate, did you really think your resistance to Darkness would help you fight me."

Lopmon was almost taken back by this comment, and for a moment, her pride stuck out. "Don't you underestimate us! Suzie's the youngest tamer ever, and I'm the last surviving Deva! We'll kick your but so bad you'll have Sukamon coming out of it."

Suzie cringed inside of Antylamon. "Lopmon... you've been hanging around Terriermon too much."

Daemon laughed, "You think you Tamers scare me? You're no better then destined, so what if you have a few more Mega's... I'll destroy you all!"

"You are right." Taichi said calmly, limping towards the lake. "The tamer's aren't here to scare you... he is."

"_Daemon!"_ A voice rippled through the water, sending small waves crashing towards the edge. "_Daemon_"

"What... .NO!" he said, he Demon's lord voice filling with fear.

Taichi's eyes narrowed at the Demon lord, "You come into our world, seeking dark power, bringing Kurata and war to this place. You've tortured hundreds of digimon, caused the death of so many more. Have hunted us destined down..." Taichi's voice was riddled with poison. "You sought my friend's life, you sought Kari's power, you sought the data of the world. Yet even through all this... I'm not the one who desires your life the most. No there is another."

"NO... NO!" Daemon started to tremble, "I... I … I am a Demon Lord! I fear nothing! You made some sort of a trick Tai Kamiya... you wouldn't... you couldn't... you know what he desires from your sister... he will hurt her in the worst possible ways! He'll rape her far worse then I ever would!"

"And yet revenge on you will be so much sweeter!" a sickly voice called out as a blue squid like digimon reached through the surface of the pool towards the now trembling demon lord.

"NO... NO..." Daemon couldn't stop trembling as he released wave after wave of fire that merely washed over the dark lord of the sea. "I am the great Daemon! You will not stop me! Burn in hell Demon!" the digmon roared, releasing one giant flame from his hands.

"Oh... how pitiful... shouldn't a demon lord end gracefully?" Dragomon asked, the fire searing his skin "Where are your armies, your worlds you've conquered? You don't deserve the title of Demon Lord!" Daemon's body was now fully engulfed by Dragomon's tentacles as the blue digimon brought him fully under the water.

They all heard one final scream from Daemon, before his body was pulled under. Dragomon turned to Tai, just his eyes stick out of the water. "I sense great dark power here Tai... even in you. Perhaps you'll "

Tai didn't even let him finish that statement, "End it," he told Sakuyamon, the shaman happily complying.

Dragomon disappeared and the water of the lake stilled. Tai looked over to a nearby cliff where Sakuyamon had fallen to her knees, exhausted from having kept the portal open. "One down everyone... one down."

I'm back... big thanks to Crazyeight... (And my apologies to him... wow... I'm sorry, you'll never have to edit something that poor again) He kind of kept me back in my place when it came to some of the characters.

Review with Questions, comments, Criticisms... I'll take it all. Won't get to Dream land for a little bit yet, but be assured and this fic will travel around the Different seasons...

FrozenTwins


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken the Beast

Sin of Twilight

Chapter 2 Awaken the Beast

The Day Before -

Rika grunted inside the data sphere the held her within the golden armored shaman as she closed the portal to the dark world. She'd never admit it... but it was tiring to keep it open, then again, she didn't mind it, if it tired her out, it only meant she'd be stronger. She'd even match Takato's power level soon if she kept this up. A slight grin appeared on her face, it wasn't like she couldn't already beat Takato, but blow for blow, the Gogglehead had a lot more power to his punch..

Her thoughts were interrupted with the feeling of data separating from her as Renamon dedigivolved, "Do you know what he is going to try?" Renamon asked Tai, all four of them knowing that it was a matter of a question of what... not if. Dragomon had been far to compliant in this whole little episode of talks that it irked Renamon.

"I don't," Tai said curtly, before slamming his fist against the tree. "I hate this whole plan," His fist hurt slightly, but he didn't notice.

"Tai," Agumon started, "We don't have to do this. We can find another way."

"You know as well as I do that this is our best option." Tai muttered, gathering himself. Rika was startled, this was the first time she had seen Tai be anything but gutsy happy. He usually was confident about his plans.

Tai's hand slid down from the tree, resting at his side, clenched. "If we all ganged up on him, we might be able to take down Daemon on our own. If... an impossible if at that, Kurata doesn't interfere. Plus we have to worry about Daemon exerting his wrath over Takato..." Tai took a deep breath, composed himself and put on his goofy grin, which at first seemed forced, relaxed after a moment, "Let's go back... the others will want to hear the good news."

"This seems more like one of those situations where the good news is the same as the bad news." Renamon remarked, the graceful fox standing on tree branch.

The rest of the destined and the other three tamers that had come to the destined's world were waiting for their return. The general chatter that permeated Tai's penthouse slowed down as Tai and Rika came through the computer. Rika and Renamon leapt out, both landing on one knee and one hand next to each other. Far more gracefully then the piled mess of Tai and Agumon behind them.

"Red... You've got to teach me how to do that," Davis said in awe using his nickname Rika. She and Renamon where the only two who ever managed to go through the portals with any grace.

"Come see me after you can walk a straight line without tripping over your own two feet." Rika retorted wittily. T.K laughed before slapping his friends back who looked slightly peeved at the comment.

The older destined were more focused,"Well?" Matt asked, turning his attention to Tai, who had gotten up and brushed himself off.

Tai smiled briefly, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he asked, his eyes tracing around the room, Takato being the only one with his attention not directly on Tai, as he was pouring a glass of orange juice.

Tai felt a small moment of contentment as the younger gogglehead walked over to Rika handing it too her, "You look a little drained... what did you guys do?" Takato asked quietly.

Rika snorted, "Drained Gogglehead? I could still beat the crap out of you and then take on Daemon on my own."

Takato smiled, "Well... how about you skip the first part and go right to the second... I'm pretty sure I'm going to be more use to everybody without nursing a bunch of bruises." He turned his attention back to Tai, as Rika drank the juice gratefully... but only Takato and Renamon knew her well enough to catch the small bit of relief that came with the cold drink.

"I think we could use some good news." Ken said, "I'd be nice if something went right about now."

"It would be nice, there's just a nice little issue that the good and the bad news are the same."

Izzy studied Tai for a second. "So Dragomon agreed to help us."

Agumon's voice came softly and firm. "Kurata has been massing his forces... all of them. Most of the factories have gone offline in the past 12 hours. He's preparing for an invasion."

"And Daemon has the ability to open a portal for the invading force." Ken piped up. "Clever. That's when Daemon will be the weakest, Kurata wants us to eliminate Daemon for him. No longer have any need for the Demon lord."

"What!" Kari couldn't believe Ken just said. "We can't attack him then... if the portal opens, we'll need everything we have to push them back before they harm anybody."

"But if we don't deal with him then, when can we? You remember how strong he is," Davis said, coming to Ken's defense. "We could barely push him into the dark ocean... if we don't take this chance, we won't have another."

"What about the tamers. Three of them can hit Mega." T.K suggested turning back Tai.

Tai smirked, "True... but Daemon has released his cloaked form. What you guys fought was a compact version. He won't be holding back any shots this time."

The room went quiet, the situation falling upon them. "So even if we attack him at this weakest... we'll still probably get destroyed," Ken said.

"So what do we do?" Davis asked, "If we attack Daemon we lose... if we fight Kurata's army, when the portal is opened, the chance that innocent people are going to get hurt is huge."

"Yes... that is the situation Davis... what would do you do?" Tai asked him very seriously. "We are backed up against the wall. Our enemies are more powerful then they ever have been," Tai took a quick breath, "But We have some very powerful allies... all who look up to both you and me. You met Takato more recently then I have, you were the one that saw all 5 of us goggleheads and Marcus come together. We have faced powerful enemies, one even more powerful then Daemon. When we fought Armageddonmon, we had neither the trust of the government nor of the people. We just did what we were supposed too.

The rules have changed Davis. Now we have all those people expecting us to win. Not to mention Takato... someone who idolized you because you were the hero of a show. Now he's watching what you'll do. He wears goggles because of you and me." Takato shifted uncomfortably as Tai mentioned him. Rika just rolled her eyes, she knew what had to be done, even if Tai hadn't fully explained his plan.

"That is the situation Davis. What options do we have?"

Davis sat stunned, Tai's version of the situation bringing some light to his eyes... he was dumbfounded. He felt fear for an moment, but more than that, he felt lost, "I... I don't know..."

Tai looked around the room, before his eyes resting on Takato. "What would you do in this situation Takato?"

The question startled the tamer, befuddling himself for a second, before he cleared his throat, "Well... we'd have to prevent Daemon from ever opening the portal. We stop him from having the chance to hurt anybody... I think. I mean I don't know if that's the best option, but if we can stop him from coming through... all of his troops are massed, which means MegaGargomon could really deal some damage." Takato's words were coming out quickly, as he stuttered over himself slightly.

"And what of Daemon?" Tai asked.

"Uhh... well... umm..." Takato really didn't like being put on the spot and shifted quietly. "I guess we do have five megas... even for Daemon, that would be tough."

"That's only if Kurata himself doesn't have any megas," Patamon piped up.

"And knowing that Demon... he's probably got 2 or three." Gatomon growled.

Probably more than that, Tai thought.

"Takato is right, we have to attack before he opens the gate, and of Daemon?" Tai's eyes scanned the group, lingering for just a second on Davis, then Kari.

"Well that's obvious." Terriermon pipped up from Henry's shoulder, "We just need to get a bigger gun. Get those Hypnos to build us a Yuggoth blaster 8.0 Then we can just blast him to smithereens."

Everybody cringed... even Gomamon.

"Well... he does have a point." Matt said, still in shock from Terriermon's comment.

Grani, who had been hovering outside, didn't understand any concept of sarcasm, piped in from the intercom. "The implications of that are impossible in my current form. The energy required for a weapon that could deal sufficient damage to Daemon to mortally wound him is 7.431 greater then my full capacity. The recoil would be of such a large quantity that MegaGargomon would be pushed back at a rate of 50 meters per second, and would last for approximately 15 seconds. It would no doubt destroy me as well, and I would prefer to be in Lord Takato's service for at least another 18 cycles."

"Wait... so it's possible?" Veemon asked.

Gatomon facepalmed. "I think there was a very good reason you were sealed beneath that egg for so long Veemon." Most of the group just nodded in agreement.

"Point is that we need something stronger then Daemon," Joe mused, "but it's not like we can just go to the bottom of the ocean and find a digimon stronger then Daemon who says he'll help us. As I understand, Dragomon's power comes from the Dark Ocean. He doesn't have any strength anywhere else."

"True?" Tai asked.

Most everyone looked dumbfounded, Rika however was getting tired of Tai's little game, "We don't have to destroy him. We do what we did last time, seal him up in the Dark World, and Dragomon wants him sealed there as much as we do. If we're lucky, they'll kill each other off."

"Dragomon is scheming, and frankly, I don't have a clue what he's after, which is why I'm going to ask you to stay behind Kari." Tai finished.

"What?!" Kari boiled with rage, "We need everyone we can, you can't do this on your own Tai! I won't stand by why everyone else goes and risks their life!"

"Kari... sit down," Matt barked, a very commanding tone to his voice. The younger Kamiya let out yelp of surprise as she quickly obeyed. "We're dealing with Dragomon here. You're what he wants as far as we know. We are not putting you anywhere near him, or anything else he wants." Matt's gaze rested on Tai, "No need to risk more then we already are."

Tai let out an internal sigh. He knew Kari wasn't going to like this, and he was glad he had a friend like Matt to watch out for him.

"Tai... no. I refuse. Dragomon is way too dangerous. We don't know what he'll try, or if he'll even keep his end of the bargain." Ken let out, "I'm assuming that some sort of a bargain was made."

Tai ignored the second half of Ken's comment. There were things they didn't need to know... at least not yet, not until Tai actually knew more. "I know Ken... but we're backed up against the wall at this point... we're going to lose enough troops as it is. Dragomon hates Daemon more than we do, as much as I don't like this plan... this way only me and Rika will be put out of commission for whatever Kurata has planned, and if we're lucky, only Rika."

Rika rolled her eyes at Tai's statement, "As if. I'm just holding a measly portal open. Heck, I bet even goggles could manage it." Renamon chuckled at her Tamers comment, the girl had grown superiority complex while they had been with destined, which entertained Renamon from time to time.

"Still... isn't there anything else we can do?" Davis asked, "I mean... I don't know much about this guy... but he sounds pretty nasty. Look at what he tried to do to Kari"

"It's no longer a matter of whether or not should we do this. Tai made that decision on his own. That's why asked us to come here after he and Rika had dealt with Dragomon." Henry observed, leaning on the wall with his arms folded in his usual position.

"If that's the case Tai," Matt spoke up, "Perhaps we should have more then just Kari stay back. It could be that leaving her here on her own will play right into Dragomon's hand."

"Aren't we short enough on warriors though " Gatomon asked, "As Angewomon I could protect Kari."

"I don't think you'd be enough if Dragomon was seriously after her," Matt retorted, Gatomon folding her arms, her pride wounded. Matt turned back to Tai, "Maybe even the entire younger group."

Tai smiled, grateful again to have Matt around. "We're going to need Imperialdramon." Tai said, glancing through the younger kids. He thought for a moment before speaking up. "Very well then. Davis, Ken. You guys are coming with us tomorrow, but you'll wait until the second wave and come with Takato and Henry. Kari, Yolei, Cody, T.K. You stay behind and do what you can. Keep the computer open for signatures of a digital portal being opened on this side. We'll need you to hold them off in case they do get the portal opened."

Kari sighed tiredly, she didn't like this at all, but could see the wisdom. She didn't exactly want to be captured by Dragomon either, "Fine..."

Cody shifted at the thought of the rest of them failing. He hated this whole war, but he never could come up with a better solution, and was annoyed that violence always seemed to be the answer.

"Awww... don't worry Kari," Gomamon shot up, "I'm sure that Yolei and Cody will be so involved in watching my awesome battle moves that you'll have some time to take T.K up in your room without any distractions."

The group laughed as both T.K and Kari blushed madly. Well... most of the group. Guilmon just looked up from his bread. "Ummm... wouldn't T.K and Kari be distracting each other?" he asked obliviously.

"Guilmon..." Takato moaning at his digimon's ignorance.

The Day of the Battle

Takato went through the information that Tai had hounded into him last night. "Zudomon is a tank type, MegaKabuterimon and MetalGreymon are flankers, WereGarurumon and Rapidmon make amazing reinforcements, Lillymon is a scout, Palidramon is, Palidramon is good for, " Takato muttered to himself he wracked his brain for Tai had told him about the DNA digimon, "Something about defense and tactical maneuvers ... oh.. that's right. He's great as the Anvil for the hammer and the anvil... he can hold his ground."

The second gen and Henry all looked at him as he talked to himself, Takato drew back sheepishly, "Sorry, just trying to remember what Tai taught me yesterday."

"Ah... relax dude... Tai's always over preparing things. We'll just go down and kick some trash like we always do." The younger goggleheaded chosen said proudly, "We even have you guys on our team. We have yet to lose, and this time will be no different! Tai will take care of Daemon, and it'll be a cakewalk from there."

Ken turned towards his DNA partner, tearing his eyes away from the screen. "We can't be too sure of ourselves Davis. As much of genius as Tai is when it comes to these things... he's very apt at making mistakes. We're also held in reserve for whatever Kurata will throw at us."

"I wonder though," Henry said. "it does appear as if Tai actually knows what we're going to go up against. Why he's not letting us in on it... I don't know."

"If Tai knows something, why doesn't he just say it... I mean that's what Davis always does, you know when he shouts his love out for Kari or when he wants to hit on Rika, but he's too scared because she'll beat him up." Veemon said, ignorant of Davis's facial expression.

"VEEMON! You don't just go telling people that... and no, I'm not scared of Rika!"

"Don't worry Davis... everybody's scared of Rika... the emotionaless D-Reaper even flinched in her presence. I heard that Dark Masters get shivers when they hear her name. She's like the boogeyman of the digital world. One false step... and Wha! Kick to the crotch!" Terriermon teased. Davis just gulped, as the rest of the group minus the tamers laughed.

"Terriermon..." Henry said, giving his companion a glare.

"Momenti, it's not like she's here to hear it." The dog returned cheerfully, raising his ears as he balanced on his Tamers head.

"It doesn't make it right, and you went a little to far."

Gatomon snorted as she stretched from her sleeping position. "You give a bad name to vaccine's... dog. You also seem to have no ability to read people. None of you do. Its quite obvious why Tai hasn't told us what we're up against."

"It is?" Veemon asked, very interested in what Gatomon had to say. In fact most of the digimon did, Patamon's ears perked, Armadillomon walked closer to the cat sitting on the couch. Even Hawkmon turned towards her, interested in his DNA partners observation.

"It seems that you've picked up the ability to read humans far better than any of us, Gatomon. Please, go on," The bird said.

"Tai doesn't know anything," Gatomon said flatly. The keen interest in Gatomon's words seemed to dissipate rather quickly.

"That doesn't make any sense," Davis said. "If he didn't know anything, why does he hold it back?"

The question was left unanswered when the phone rang for a second, before answering itself. The voices of both Tai and Matt could be heard over it. "Izzy! Joe! Get everybody out of there now, I don't care about any complaints right now. We can't have non Mega digimon with in a 10 mile radius of this place."

"Tai... what the heck is going on?" Izzy demanded to know, the second wave hearing the conversation over the phone.

"I don't know Izzy... I just have a hunch, and I hope and pray that I'm dead wrong, if I'm not... well... let's just say Daemon would have been a cakewalk compared to this guy." Tai's voice head a steady tone, if holding a slight hint of worry. Takato was worried, who was so powerful to give Tai this fear? Who made Daemon look like a cakewalk? They could hear Tai take a deep breath before he continued, "Dragomon said that he still felt a giant source of evil energy here. If he's right, then that can only mean there's one digimon with Kurata."

"Understood Tai. Izzy, Joe... Get moving!" Matt barked at the two destined, before changing tones, "Takato... You catch all that?"

"What? Oh... yeah." Takato said quickly, being caught off guard, haven't not expected the conversation to be directed towards them at all.

"Takato... I'm going to have to get out of here. You'll be in charge of the attack. Stall for as long as you possibly can. The more time we have to get out of here the better. Keep your distance at the beginning. You're going to be the front line. Everybody else is a shooter. Imperialdramon will do what he can, but you can't let yourself get taken down. We have no suitable strategy without a frontline for dealing with a rage monster. You have to be ready to command everybody else about positions.

"Matt can read the field, but he can't read your thoughts. You have to talk to them if you want to defeat Belphemon," Tai's voice was curt over the phone, but slightly invigorating, with a worry and a care that shown threw. "You ready for this?"

There was a very audible gulp that could be heard over the phone, as Takato remembered the very rare card that Rika had, "Yeah..." Takato said, understandably concerned, his nerves a little bit on edge.

"Momenti Takato," Terriermon piped up, "So he's just a cranky Demon lord, he just wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. You've dealt with worse before; like Rika. That's just living in an endless nightmare."

"I heard that you little punk... you're lucky that I have a real demon to deal with, or you'd see exactly how scary of a nightmare I can give you!" Rika's voice came over the speaker very annoyed, and close to shouting, before going into a creepy softer voice. "I'll make Princess pwetty pants look like the best dream you've ever had."

The dog gulped, "Save me Henry," he said hiding behind the blue hair kid, as if Rika was in the room.

Henry ignored the dog, before putting his hand on Takato's shoulder, "Don't worry Takato, we have your back."

"Hell yeah we do!" Rika's voice shouted with excitement, "Let's show these Demon lords what the Tamers are all about! Well... a tamer, a dog watcher and a moron who wears goggles."

"Thanks Rika." Takato said dryly, "Glad to know you care." Henry smiled lightly, he know that Takato didn't consciously understand that was how Rika showed her care. It was entertaining to see them flirt though.

Matt had ignored the Tamers, helping the few remaining digimon onto the backs of fliers and getting them off into the air, as the last one took off, he looked over at Sora and nodded, who got onto Garudamon with Joe and Gomamon. Joe and Izzy had wasted no time in getting the few ground digimon onto the backs of the fliers that they had left, and it had gone surprisingly quick.

"Tai, all the other digimon are up in the air. Sora's coming to pick you up. I'll keep an open line, if you and Izzy find anything to exploit." Matt's voice cackled as he talked.

"Actually Matt, I'm going to stay here closer to the battlefield," Izzy said though his phone, "I'm going to see if I can't learn anything. Don't worry Tai; I'll be far enough away that I can avoid any stray attack."

Tai merely nodded as he watched the metallic humanoid wolf hover in the air above the battlefield, staying just out of range of the Tankdramon. "Izzy be careful, your program doesn't work for too long."

"Working on that Tai, but I'll wait for the moment." Izzy said hurriedly.

There was a lull in the conversation before Matt made a quick smart remark, "You know... Omegamon would be really nice right about now."

"Yeah, yeah so sue me... is that even possible in our X forms though?" Tai questioned.

"I don't know... but that would be one heck of a digimon."

"Well... if you don't get through this alive... I'll just have to go out and find some other best friend to make Omegamon X with."

"Like that could happen." Matt teased, "You'll never find a better best friend then me... well ok, maybe I can think of one, but I'm pretty sure you'll be closer to her then I ever want to be with you."

Tai blushed. "Would you shut up about that!"

Kurata smiled to himself. "Well, well, well... it seems that things are finally starting to pick up! Oh Yes... this will be a glorious day! Tai has fallen, Takato will burn and the hazard shall be mine! Break out the champagne and hail your new lord, for I have a feast of destined on which to dine." He spun around in his chair, gleefully in his rhyming. "Oh yes... Tai... Do run. I take it that you know exactly what I am. My dreams my wishes will come true. Not far from long shall be the end of you. For I have been to the world of fame, which gives what you want without any pain."

Kurata stood up before walking around his small dark console room, "What's more is that you've led me right to my greatest dream. The hazard shall now me my main theme" Kurata's chuckle turned maniacal as he pointed to one of the screens, where Takato and Henry in their mega forms wiped out the Tankdramon. "While you all run away, you leave the O, Poor, Takato. 'Tis a shame, he had such brilliant future too! Oh well. Me having the Hazard is worth any amount of fun manipulation." Kurata laughed completely breaking of his rhyme.

The mad scientist pressed his finger down on a button, a small hissing sound of a chamber being released was heard. "Let's play Steal the Hazard!"

"Takato, three 0'clock!" MetalGarurumon shouted his sensors picking up a fast moving object.

Gallantmon barely raised his shield when a blue blur rocketed into it. Takato was thrown a good 20 feet, barely steading himself before he was slammed into again. The attack didn't let up either, dazed, Takato didn't have time to think as the digimon battered his lance aside, knocked his shield to the side, leaving his body completely open.

Takato gasped in pain as the lance went through his side, Guilmon just barely moving them in time to avoid the attack, the digimon a lot more trained for the situation then his tamer.

Takato finally got a look at the face of the digimon that almost ran him through. It was Darkdramon, a digimon that Takato knew well by its card, a digimon designed to have a weapon to rival his. The card at the very least had been a counter to Gallantmon's. Takato knew he needed to stop getting distracted, and focus, and that's what he did.

Takato's stopped his mind for a second, all thoughts washed into a mental image of fire. His head now clear, he felt Guilmon's battle instincts enter his own focus.

Gallantmon slammed his elbow down, trapping the Gigastick lance. Lifting his foot, he slammed it into the chest of Darkdramon, throwing the other dragon knight backwards, forcing it to let go of its pinned lance. Gallantmon sprinted forward, slamming his fist into Darkramon's chest, before sweeping low to avoid the counter attack and releasing his own uppercut into the jaw of Darkdramon.

The digimon sailed into the air, before stabilizing himself with his wings. It wasn't a moment later that he was blindsided by an onslaught of of missiles from MetalGarurumon X, forced to fly up higher to avoid the missiles. He moved swiftly as he changed targets, moving in to tangle with MetalGarurumon X, forming his shield and lance again in his hand.

Takato was injured, but the Guilmon's battle fury clouded the pain, and gave him a drive for revenge, he was not going to be left out from the fight, "Grani!"

The red dragon had been monitoring the situation and dove towards Takato, "Yes, My Lord." Grani spoke, as Gallantmon leaped on his valiant steed, zooming towards the skirmish.

The battle between the two blue mega's was far from easy for either, each trying gain the upper advantage. The fighting was swift as Matt slammed Metal Storm, his Gatling cannon, into Darkdramon's lance, using the opening to send a kick into the dragon knights chin.

Darkdramon threw his head back, grinning as he just barely dodged the attack, when the racks on MetalGarurumon's legs burst open, all three missiles bombarding Darkdramon's face. The dark dragon knight was launched towards Takato, slamming against Aegis, who threw him to the side with his Legendary Shield. Takato winced in pain from this movement, but took little notice. Grani was more worried though.

"Lord Takato, Master Guilmon. It would seem as if your wound is taking a heavy toll on your energy. It would be most wise to fuse at this moment," Grani pronounced, his analysis having finished. "Your form will not last for more than 5 minutes in your current condition with the loss of energy the wound inflicts."

Takato nodded inside his red sphere. "Understood, Guilmon, ready?"

"I wanna fly Takatomon!" Guilmon said joyfully.

Darkdramon smiled briefly... a smile almost as big as Kurata's, the scientist watching from his chair. This was the moment of Takato's weakness, the Hazard would finally be his. Darkdramon glowed a dark purple hue, before his body exploded into data.

Takato, Guilmon and Grani all roared out in pain as the three of them were covered in the dark energy. The light of evolution that once glowed bright turned a sickly dark, inducing a surge of pain throughout their bodies.

Takato didn't know how long it lasted, but he couldn't think of nothing but the pain that covered his body. It felt as if every molecule of his body was being ripped apart, spliced, examined and then shoved back together. His scream filled the air, unable to move, unable to see or feel anything but the excruciating pain that traveled through his body.

Matt swore as the light stopped and the three of them plummeted to the earth and their certain doom. He dove swiftly to catch up with them. "Matt... we won't make it!" Gabumon shouted, as the wind tore by them, as they put every ounce of energy into catching up with the tamer and his digimon.

"We can't lose them!" Matt shouted, "We can't lose our friends! Not now, not ever!" The wolfs body glowed with a blue light, wrapping them in an energy. The light stopped as golden blur burst from the ground catching the two of the three fallen heroes, before landing gracefully on the ground.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close." Gabumon said.

Sakuyamon breathed heavily, checking Takato and Guilmon's life signs as she set Guilmon down. He was the tougher of the two due to being a digimon. Grani? Well, he crashed to the ground next to them. "Sensors indicate that extensive damage was done to all parts of Gallantmon, nothing has entered fatal error however. Energy stores at 17%."

Takato stirred for a moment, his steeds words being the first thing he could think beyond the pain. He then noticed that he was looking up into the eyes of Sakuyamon, being held in her arms. "Rika?" he asked softly.

"What the Hell was that for, Goggles?!" Rika yelled, distraught tears in her eyes, unknown to any one but Renamon, "Can't you even take care of yourself! Aren't you supposed to be the stupid knight in shining armor. Why the hell am I saving you?! "

Takato seemed not to really register her words, but merely muttered as small thank you before passing out. "Stupid Gogglehead," Rika muttered, before Renamon took control and checked on Guilmon.

The red dinosaur seemed alright, before stretching and yawning. "Guilmon want more peanut butter Takatomon." The vixen smiled to herself, before grabbing them both and putting them next to Grani.

"Lord Takato and Master Guilmon energy levels are at less than 25%, Princess Rika," Grani said, "They require sleep mode for some time. Their safety is the highest priority, but I would make a selfish request of her highness. I wish to serve Lord Takato for some time yet to come. Would her highness shield us? I can give you what power I have. I do not require a hibernation period until my energy stores reach 5%."

Rika's worry quickly turned into irksome annoyance, "I told you! I'm not a princess!"

Renamon ignored her tamers outburst, understanding Grani's selfish request. He knew it would be better for them to leave with Takato and Guilmon, but he wanted to live as well. "Of course Grani."

"We won't let anything happen to any of you."

Kurata's fists banged against the consoles, "Where is it!" he yelled in a mad fury, "The Hazard! It wasn't in the boy! What did he do with it?!" Kurata was furious, his perfectly crafted plan had been foiled. He had dreamed, he had desired. Everything had been so perfectly thought out! Yet the boy did not let go of the secret of the Hazard!

"I will not let this set back affect me! I will crush them all. If they thought that 1 Darkdramon was annoying let's see what happens when I release all eight of them!" Kurata's voice cackled. "Then I shall take that boy and study every number of his binary code until I find the Hazard. I will not be denied that power!"

Kurata's eyes flickered as the tapped on his keyboard, bringing up the status of the other 8 tubes that contained the rest of the digimon. His eyes burned with fury as the status all came up ERROR – DATA MISSING.

"Hate... Hate... Hate... TAI KAMIYA!"

"Matt, some energy is starting to fluctuate. He's making his move!" Henry said quickly.

MetalGarurumon X flew into the air, angling himself towards MegaGargomon, who had put some himself some distance away from Sakuyamon to draw the battle away from her, the shaman have used her Crystal barrier to protect her comrades.

Matt's eyes traced the power flux through the scanner until, the evidence of what was happening reached the surface, the Demon Lord bursting through the ground, letting out an ear piercing scream, that ripped through land, slamming into the two megas.

"TAICHI YAGAMI!" Belphemon bellowed. "HATE... HATE... HATE!"

"You know... I understand people are usually cranky before their early morning coffee, but do you think you could tone it down a bit? Some people are trying to save the world here." Terriermon taunted.

Belphemon swung his body around towards the dog faced missile bay. "Taichi! Marcus! Masura DAMON! I Won... I beat you... I killed you! I desired it... SO IT HAPPENED!"

"Desire this!" Terriermon shouted. "Mega Barrage!" All the hatches on the giant digimon opened, volley after volley missiles were released, before quickly being reloaded.

Belphemon roared as the missiles slammed into him, the giant Demon lord doing nothing to protect himself. His eyes filled with hatred at the source of the pain, "I desire your DEATH!" he roared tearing through the smoke as the missiles continued to pound him and the giant bullet rounds from the megas hand guns slammed into him.

"Henry!" Terriermon shouted, as the demon lord flew towards them.

"Ah crap we're out... time for some improv Terriermon!" Henry shouted, punching the demon lord, in the face as demons claws raked across his body.

The demon lord didn't let the punch distract him as he spun and raked his claws across MegaGargomon's body, leaving long deep gashes through the giants armor. "Lampranthus!" Belphemon roared, his whole body covered in a black flames.

"GAHH!" MegaGargomon cried, the black flames searing his body, as he leaped back, trying to get away from the heat, stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted, coating the backside of Belphemon in ice. "Garuru Tomahawk!" The wolf firing a missile into Belphemons face, throwing the giant demon off balance.

"Positron Laser!" Impeialdramon roared as he zoomed towards Belphemon, his cannon releasing a torrent of energy blasts at the Demon lord. Zipping past he turned around, locking onto the cloud of explosions. "Mega Crusher!" he roared as the black ball of death was released catching Belphemon square in the chest, exploding.

"Oh yeah!" Davis cheered from inside of Imperialdramon's bay, "Can't beat the best."

"Is that all you got!" Belphemon roared.

"Ok, maybe not... any other ideas?" Davis asked, not expecting an answer.

"Give me Taichi! I'll rip him limb from limb!" Belphemon roared, flying out of the dust cloud, catching Imperialdramon by the throat with his right claw, "Here's a Gift of Darkness!" He roared, slashing his claw down the length of Imperialdramon, sending him to the ground, long scars ripped into his body by the waves of darkness, his form barely holding.

"Gabumon..." Matt asked.

"He's weaking, his energy output isn't as high. He's not unbeatable..." Gabumon said. "but I don't know if we can take him. We need a miracle Matt."

Matt glared, "No, we just have to hurt him enough that he'll go an nurse his wounds."

"Matt... just in case we do byte the dust, its been an honor being your friend." Gabumon said.

"You too."

Belphemon laughed at Imperialdramon's fallen form. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Is this the best you can offer? Oh please, I had heard such great stories about you too." Belphemon turned around to face MetalGarurumon X.

"And you're the last one... Lampranthus!" He shouted, his body coating with black flames, "Gift of Darkness!" he shouted, darkness producing from his claws, being launched at MetalGarurumon X.

The metal wolf was far more agile then one would expect from a machine, but this digimon was made of blue chrome digizoid. The only metal known to enhance agility.

Belphemon flew behind his attack, trying to catch the mega off guard as he avoided the darkness attack, but MetalGarurmon X swiftly moved to the side, before letting a giant beam from his cannon to catch Belphemon in the face.

Belphemon roared, swinging his claws in Matt's direction, but this time the wolf flipped over so that he was on top of the demon lords claw and jammed his Gatling gun into the back of the demon's hand, overheating it as it slammed 200 bullets into the back of Belphemon's hand in a matter of seconds.

The demon roared again, swinging at them with his other claw, but the two just backflipped away, releasing a Garuru Tomahawk into the demon's face.

The next ten minutes followed a similar suit. MetalGarurumon X managed to avoid every attack, while wailing on the demon. Belphemon was getting annoyed, his right wing had been frozen... twice, his face had taken so many missiles, that data was streaming off it, cold shrapnel that sucked all the heat out littered every portion of the Demon Lords body.

"Hate..." Belphemon mutterd, taking another Tomahawk to the face, "Hate... Hate... Hate. MASURA DAMON! HATE DAMON HATE THEM ALL!"

Belphemon unleashed a Roar of rage, his most powerful attack. Data sprouted up from trees as they disintegrated underneath the shock waves; great duststorms were whipped up, the air visible shook as; the Lord of Sloth poured all his anger into his attack.

MetalGarurumon X barely held his ground, the attack ripping into him. No wonder Tai didn't want anything but a Mega here, Matt thought to himself, feeling the strain of the attack.

The roar stopped, data seeping into the air from all the destruction caused by it, and before MetalGarurumon X could orient himself, Belphemon slammed him to the ground with his claws.

Matt looked up at the blue sky, wondering where he was. Next to him, Gabumon sat up. "Are we dead? I didn't think the inside of a digi egg would look so good."

Matt laughed, "So, I just managed to wind up in your digi-egg as well?" he asked.

"That actually might be a possibility were an attack to kill the both of you while biomerged, but that is an experiment for another day." A voice said from behind him.

Matt turned around, to see somebody he thought he'd never see again. There, in his purple coat, caring eyes and warm smile stood Oikawa. Matt jumped up startled, surprised to see a man he considered dead. "What are you doing? Where are we? How did you get here?"

Oikawa laughed. "One at a time. You're here because I brought you here. This is the place from which I watch over the digital world. I said I'd always protect it, and now Matt, I've brought a gift for you and Tai, to help you two make up where I fail."

A/N

I was going to finish up the Belphemon fight, but thought it funner to leave it at that. Hope you enjoy this. Oh, and I've added to a little to chapter one. Nothing plot worthy, but enough to make it a better read. Oh, and first Xros Wars scene is in the next chapter

FrozenTwins

Betamon X

Gomamon


End file.
